Dresses and Lingerie
by Raptor-Elephant
Summary: Crimson eyes widened, and the ninja stared at the mage, shocked. "Mage," his voice was tight. "Are you wearing woman's underwear as well?" -Fye's in a dress and Kurogane disapproves. One shot KuroFye.


**A/N: Even though I should totally be working on other stuff right now, I had to write this. Not my best work, but it's KuroFye so I like to think it doesn't matter (even though quality clearly does matter). **

**If you enjoy, please review (: You can review anyway, as long as it isn't a flame. I think they are rude and unnecessary. **

**I own a Mokona Plushie, but Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles belong to CLAMP and not myself (unfortunately). There would have been a lot more KuroFye yaoi in it, had I have created it.**

**Dresses and Lingerie **

Kurogane was pissed off. He hated this world, he hated the people in it, and it hated that Goddamn annoying as Hell mage!

They had arrived in this world two days ago, and instantly Kurogane had hoped that the manju bun would announce that there was no feather and they would move on. Unfortunately, the annoying creature had done just the opposite. Kurogane was sure it was to spite him. In the two days they'd been trapped in this… Hell-hold, there had been no sign of the feather.

Throwing the door open to their temporary lodgings, Kurogane stormed into the house, startling the princess and the kid. He shot them an angry look of disgust and made his way to his room. At least it was _semi_-normal in there.

Or, at least it _had _been.

Kurogane scanned the room, _knowing_ that that bastard was in there somewhere. Sure enough, Fye stood in the corner, happily admiring his reflection in a full length mirror.

Kurogane blinked.

The ninja opened and closed his mouth. He could actually _taste_ the disbelief.

"Mage," he said slowly, calculating his words between gritted teeth.

Fye turned, a brilliant beam across his face. "Oh, hey Kuro-pip!"

Glaring, Kurogane continued. "Why. The. Hell. Are. You. In. A. Dress?" Fye looked down, glancing at the silky blue material that fell to the floor. It was a close fitted, full bodice dress that would look amazing on any girl. Unfortunately, _any girl_ would be jealous of how good it looked on the mage. Even without the chest to fill out the dress, Fye looked amazing.

"Does it suit me, Kuro-chan?"

"Take it off!"

Fye blushed, pretending to be embarrassed. "Oh, so forward, Kuro-daddy! You've embarrassed mommy!"

"Tch!" Why did that damn mage have to twist everything he said? "Just take it off," Kurogane said between gritted teeth. "Men don't wear dresses." _Men also don't look _that_ good in dresses…_

Fye pouted, looking more like a woman than ever. With his blonde hair longer than it had been when their travels had begun, it wasn't that hard to mistake the wizard's gender, especially when he stood in a full length woman's dress!

"You'll have to help me with the zip, daddy," Fye huffed moodily. "It's tricky."

"I'm not _touching_ you, mage!"

Fye shrugged. "Hyuu! Then I guess the dress stays! Hurray!"

Kurogane wasn't sure why it bothered him so much. Why should he care what the idiot wore? Even so, the thought of Fye staying in the dress… it just wasn't right! Annoyed, he stomped over to the shorter man, grabbing him forcefully by the shoulders to turn him around.

"Ow! Gentle, kuro-sama!" Fye whinged. The ninja ignored him, his large hands seeking the little zip and tugging at it. It didn't budge. "You can't just tug it, you need to do it gently and slowly," Fye said, his tone annoyingly patronizing.

"Damn this world," Kurogane grunted under his breath. He looked at the zip for a moment, and took a deep breath. Carefully he slid his hands across Fye's shoulder blades, to the zip. He trapped the little zipper between his fingers, and slowly dragged it downwards. The back of the dress opened to reveal smooth, pale flesh. Kurogane gulped, but continued to drag down the zipper. As more flesh was revealed, Kurogane frowned.

"Mage," his voice was tight. "Are you wearing woman's underwear as well?" The blonde giggled. Pissed off, Kurogane abandoned the zip in favour of spinning the shorter man to face him. "Damn it baka! You're a man!"

Fye bit his lip and shrugged, the action knocking the dress from his shoulders, revealing more bare flesh. Kurogane tried not to stare.

"They're quite comfy," Fye smirked playfully. "And look pretty sexy."

Kurogane wanted to storm from the room. He shouldn't have to cope with this mucked up shit! It was this world; it messed with people's heads!

_Land of Romance, my arse!_

Before Kurogane realized what Fye was doing, the blondes hand had moved behind him, finishing Kurogane's earlier work. The dress slipped down his lanky body, pooling at his feet. Crimson eyes widened, and the ninja stared at the mage, shocked.

The lingerie the mage had chosen was a mixture of blue, white and lace. Maybe not as sexy as black or red, but for the wizards colouring, it made him look like an ice queen, or king, or… something?

"What… are you doing?" Kurogane asked, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat. Fye stepped carefully away from the dress at his feet, moving slowly, seductively, over to Kurogane.

Taking a step back, the ninja found his back pressed against the wall. Fye smirked almost evilly, his hands lightly brushing the material that covered Kurogane's broad chest.

"Time to play, Kuro-woof." Kurogane opened his mouth to protest, but before the words could form, Fye's soft lips were pressed against his. At that moment, all rational thought fled the ninja's mind and he roughly grabbed the smaller man by the shoulder, twisting him so that their positions swapped, and it was _Fye_ trapped between him and the wall.

Kurogane smirked, his crimson eyes dangerous. "You asked for it mage!"

"Oh Kurogane…"

"Kurogane-san?"

"KURO-SAMA! WAKE UP~~!" Kurogane's eyes blinked open. The mage, dressed in his normal attire, was leaning over him.

"Thank God," Syaoran muttered, relieved.

"We told you not to fall asleep, silly Kuro-wan-wan!" the mage scolded lightly. "This world messes with your head, gives you horrible nightmares."

"_That_ was a nightmare?" Kurogane asked before he could stop himself. The mage raised an eyebrow.

"What did you dream, Kuro-pon?"

"N-nothing!"

"Hyuu! He's blushing! Do you see that, Moko-chan? Think the big old ninja had a naughty dream?"

Kurogane reached for his sword, gritting his teeth. "Shut it, baka!"

"Hyuu!"

As Kurogane took off, chasing the blonde magician he decided that yes, that had most certainly been a nightmare.

The fluffy pink world with flying cupids that was. The rest had been rather pleasant.


End file.
